Coz Your My Destiny
by alfin.nami
Summary: walaupun kita terpisah sejauh mungkin hati kita tetap menyatu, walaupun kita berbeda tak bisa dipungkiri inilah takdir tuhan untuk kita. ITS KAISOO/GS/TYPO/EYD kurang/dan lain sebagainya. REVIEW ndeee :)


Author :

Judul : Coz Your My Destiny

Cast :

Kim Jongin

Do Kyungsoo

Genre : Humor, romance, and find it by your self

Rating : T

Length : chaptered

Warning : GS, Trans Gender, Typo dan kesalahan lain yang anda temukan dalam setiap cerita, BL, BoysxBoys.

Notes : maafkan atas semua kesalahan saya hanya author labil yang ingin mencurahkannya melalui karya-karya tulis yang tak seberapa dan tolong beri saya petunjuk untuk memberi yang terbaik oke terima kasih. Mohon review teman-teman gomawooo.

Yang gak suka GS close tab

Don't be plagiator

Dont copas my fic its my first fic

Please Review nde

Thank you let's

Read...

Chapter 1

Tok..tok..tok

"kyung bangun .."

Tok...tok

"kyungie cepat bangun.."

Tok..tok...

"kyungsoooo.."

"do kyungsoo, yeoja jelek pendek kutu buku bangunlah pemalas." Teriak seorang laki-laki sambil mengetuk-ngetuk pintu dari luar tanpa henti meneriaki semua kejelekan yang yeoja pemilik kamar tersebut miliki.

Ceklek

Tuk...tuk..tuk

Tanpa sadar namja tersebut masih mengetuk pintu kamar tersebut sambil berkacak pinggang menandakan orang itu malas dengan kegiatannya sekarang dan memengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain tak diketahuinya itu adalah kening yeoja pemilik kamar yang ia sebut semua kejelekannya.

"eh kau sudah bangun ya ? hehe mianhae habisnya kuketuk pintunya terus-terusan tak ada jawaban darimu, e-eumh ya sudah cepatlah ke bawah ada yang ingin appa dan eomma bicarakan." Ucapnya tanpa dosa jarinya membentuk v dan tersenyum lebar sambil minta maaf kearah sang yeoja, setelah mengatakan semua yang ingin ia sampaikan lalu bergegas kebawah meninggalkan yeoja itu ia tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

"YAAK DO HENRY AWAS KAUUUU HAAAHH!" ia berteriak kesal menghentakkan kakinya mukanya merah padam menahan kesal yang meluap-luap.

Lalu terjadilah scene tom and jerry dirumah keluarga do.-_-.

"AAAK EOMMAA APPAAA SETAN CANTIK ITU MAU MEMBUNUHKUUU!" henry berlari kesetanan melihat setan cantik di belakangnya sedang mengejarnya tanpa ampun kyungsoo setan cantik itu terlalu marah pada oppanya menunjukkan mukanya yang merah padam menahan kesal dan terlihat tanduk muncul di sisi kanan kiri kepalanya ia membawa sapu di tangan siap memukul butt sang oppa.

"KAU YANG SALAH SIPUT BODOH!"

"tapi akukan sudah minta maaf."

Lalu teiakan demi teriakan di lontarkan keduanya sambil berlarian. Henry sang oppa memang sangat menyayangi adik perempuan satu-satunya ini sampai di kamarnya terdapat fotonya dengan kyungsoo sang adik

"OMMO OMO OMO kyungie chagie, Henry oppa apa yang kalian LAKUKAAAANN!" teriak sang eomma histeris hampir jantungan melihat keduanya berkejar-kejaran dan hampir menjatuhkan apel yang sedang di bawanya. Henry ketakutan berlari kemanapun hingga bisa menghindar dari setan cantik yang ternyata itu adalah adiknya sendiri tiba-tiba kejadian naas menimpa setan cantik tersebut.

"APPAAA. Setan jelek nan pendek itu terus mengejarkuuuu." henry menemukan sang appa lalu bersembunyi di balik kursi berharap perlindungan dari appanya menghentikan sang adik.

"yaaak pabbo henry si siput sipit sini kauuuu..!" teriak kyungsoo..

"AAAKK...!" Bugh. Do kyungsoo kakinya tersandung karpet ruang keluarga terjatuh dengan tidak elitnya, sang oppa yang sedang bersembunyi di balik appanya melihat kyungsoo sedang mengaduh sakit, melihat itu henry ingin terkikik geli.

"kaian ini apa-apaan sih henry kyungsoo berhenti berkejar-kejaran kalian sudah besar..!" mendengus pasrah melihat kelakuan kedua anaknya yang seperti tom and jerry jika mereka masih kecil tak apa tapi sekarang mereka sudah dewasa masih saja tidak berubah.

"hikis..hiks.. APPAAA EOMMAAA APPOOOO huweeee.~" kyungsoo menangis mengaduh sakit pada kedua orang tuanya.

"aigooo chagie kau kenapa ?" panik melihat anak perempuan satu-satunya terduduk di karpet menangis masih dengan memegang sapu ditangan kanannya.

"sudah-sudah sini duduk chagie!." Titah sang eomma menyuruh kyungsoo duduk di sofa ruang keluarga yang terdapat Do siwon sang suami sedang membaca koran, di sebelahnya sang anak Do henry sedang memainkan ponsel sang appa, Do Heechul sang istri menggelengkan kepalanya pelan heran dengan suaminya yang sama sekali tidak menggubris keadaan sekitar.

Kyungsoo tangisnya sekarang mereda dan sedang memakan apel yang telah di kupas sang eomma.

"appa katanya ada yang mau dibicarakan, tentang apa?" tanya kyungsoo dengan mulut penuh apel.

"hm kalian ingin kuliah dimana ?" mulai sang appa.

"eummh entahlah oxford mungkin atau kemana ? appa ingin aku kemana ?" tanya kyungsoo polos.

Henry kaget mendengar jawaban yeodongsaengnya lalu bersikap naromal lagi "kalau mau kuliah diasana jangan jadi anak manja malas dan cerewet."

"cih bilang saja kau iri."

"siapa yang iri aku lebih pintar darimu."

"ka-.." ucapan kyungsoo terpotong

"sudah-sudah kalian ini. Henry mengalahlah pada adikmu satu-satunya itu" siwon menghentikan perdebatan yang akan dimulai antara mereka.

"appa benar kau seharusnya mengalah siput ." ledeknya pada henry, henry memicingkan matanya menatap kyungsoo sinis.

"stop kalian sudah besar bagaimana nanti kalian sekolah keluar negeri jika kalian masih manja."

"mianhae appa." Keduanya serempak meminta maaf atas kesalahan sendiri-sendiri.

"lalu apa yang akan appa bicarakan lagi ?"tanya henry "sudah appa ingin menanyakan itu saja. Sebaiknya kalian pergi jangan ganggu appa arra." Perintah sang appa membuat kedua anaknya cengo, lalu kyungsoo pergi disusul henry mereka berdua pergi kekamar mereka masing-masing.

Do Heechul memandang siwon tidak percaya tidak biasanya suaminya bertindak seperti tadi, "kau kenapa chagie?" merasa di perhatikan siwon bertanya pada istrinya.

"ah ani chagie kau mau ?" tawar heechul pada siwon menyodorkan sepotong buah apel pada suaminya.

"aaaa... suapi.." rengek siwon manja pada sang istri lalu melipat koran yang sedang di bacanya.

"dasar manja..." ledek heechul melihat tingkah manja siwon muncul, pada akhirnya heechul mendekati siwon lalu menyuapi suaminya.

"ini suamimu... tapi kau suka kan ?" goda siwon mencolek dagu heechul yang sekarang pipinya merona merah.

"appa eomma kyungsoo/henry ingin kerumah baekkie/uncle lee." Ucap mereka bebarengan menghentikan kegiatan lovey dovey suami istri itu.

"ne. Jangan pulang terlalu larut arra."

"nde." Ucap mereka bebarengan lagi.

Kyungsoo dan henry melangkahkan kakinya kearah garasi luas yang didalamnya terdapat deretan mobil mewah kyungsoo mengambil mobil audy ... dan henry mengambil motor sport ninja warna merah mengkilat keduanya pergi bersama dengan tujuan berbeda.

"annyeonghaseoooo ahjuma ahjussi aku ingin bertemu baekhyun." Salam kyungsoo ramah kepada kedua orang tua baekhyun sahabatnya sekaligus pemilik rumah megah nan mewah tersebut.

"baekkie ada di dalam kamarnya masuk saja dia sedang belajar." Jawab eomma baekhyun.

"aah nde ahjuma.." kemudian kyungsoo melangkah pergi menuju kamar baekhyun di lantai dua.

"annyeong baekkiee.." sapa kyungsoo riang langsung masuk melangkah tanpa mengetuk pintu ataupun sejenisnya hanya sekedar memberitahukan pemilik kamar akan kedatangannya.

"ehh kyungiee kau mengagetkanku. kalau masuk ketuk pintu dulu kau membuat jantungku copot" semprot baekhyun.

"hehe mianhae aku terlalu semangat."

"ohh kau kenapa ? kyungie mau ikut belajar ?"

"ahh kau ini rajin sekali baek, jadi kita ke mall ?." tanya kyungsoo pada baekhyun sahabatnya.

"Oppa sudah belum ?" tanya baekhyun pada tutornya.

"hmm silahkan lagipula waktu belajar kita tinggal 10 menit lagi."

"gomawo oppa." Ucap baekhyun senang lalu memeluk tutornya yang sudah dianggapnya saudara sendiri.

Dan disinilah mereka dua yeoja mungil cantik dan imut itu berada di sebuah mall terbesar di daerahnya. Kyungsoo melihat-lihat gantungan cantik berbentuk boneka panda yang berada pada rak atas ia ingin mengambilnya tapi tidak sampai tangannya menggapai-gapai gantungan mungil nan cantik itu tiba-tiba.

"minggir..." kyungsoo didorong seorang namja, ia kaget dengan perlakuan orang tersebut yang menurutnya tidak sopan.

"ya apa yang kau lakukan itu adalah pilihanku pabboooo !" teriak kyungsoo saat namja itu mengambil miliknya oh tidak lebih tepatnya mengambil pilihannya, ia kesal lagi sekarang.

"pilihanmu? Kurasa ini akan jadi milikku!" namja tersebut tersenyum meremehkan.

"ish dasar namja gila menyebalkan." Kyungsoo mengalah lalu melanjutkan pencariannya.

"kyungie kau sudah menemukan apa yang kau inginkan ?." tanya baekhyun pada kyungsoo yang sedang melihat-lihat bonek panda yang lucu bentuknya.

"sepertinya sudah, kalau kau baekkie?" kyungsoo balik bertanya, baekhyun menganggukkan, "apa yang akan kau beri pada baby panda?"

"sepatu, entahlah aku bingung mau memberikan apa untuknya." Baekhyun pasrah kyungsoo.

"aku sudah memilihnya kajja kita pulang, tapi temani aku beli ice cream "

"kau pasti sedang marah." Tebak baekhyun kyungsoo mengangguk sambil mengerucutkan bibir tebalnya imut. Lalu baekhyun menurutinya ia sudah sangat mengenal baik sahabat satu-satunya ini dikala sedih maupun senang, haha sahabat sehati.

"haaa annyeong kyungie baekkie." Sapa seorang yoeja cantik menyapa pengunjung istimewanya kyungsoo dan baekhyun disambut dengan senyum manis oleh kedua yeoja tersebut.

"annyeong" sapa keduanya ramah, lalu memilih tempat duduk mereka

Kedai ice cream tersebut adalah kedai es krim langganan keduanya karena disana semua es krim kesukaan kyungsoo maupun baekhyun ada, satu porsi ukuran jumbo ice cream coklat biscuit berada di hadapan kyungsoo yeoja cantik yang sedang marah berniat meredakannya dengan memakan ice cream sepuasnya, sedangkan baekhyun tak heran dibuatnya tapi tidak dengan pengunjung yang baru datang yeoja mungil mampu menghabiskan es krim ukuran jumbo sedangkan badannya yang mungil dan ramping tak berpengaruh wow daebak.

"nah sekarang ceritakanlah kenapa marah ?" tanya baekhyun penasaran.

"tadi aku berusaha mengambil gantungan boneka panda yang lucu karena letaknya terlalu tinggi aku tidak bisa menggapainya, lalu aku didorong oleh seorang namja gila yang menyebalkan dan tidak sopan ia tersenyum meremehkan kearahku baekkie aku ke-."

Brakk...

"ahh baekkie es krimku" kyungsoo menatap baekhyun sahabatnya miris "eummhh siapa yang berani-beraninya..." kyungsoo menggeram kesal menatap orang yang tadi menabrak meja tempat baekhyun dan kyungsoo menumpahkan es krim jumbo kyungsoo yang masih belum termakan setengahpun, kyungsoo yang masih di ambang emosi menambah kadar emosinya setelah tahu siapa orang tersebut namja yang telah mengambil gantungan kesukaannya dan mendorongnya dengan tidak sopan.

"ahh kau yeoja pendek yang ditoko tadi itu kan?" ucapnya frontal yang memang itu kenyataan tapi tidak dengan kyungsoo ia tidak terima.

"ish ini terimalah.." kyungsoo yang emosinya tak terkendali dan akan membalas siapapun yang merusak moodnya tak akan tanggung-tanggung membalasnya.

"ini untuk namja gila... tak tahu minta maaf... tak tahu sopan santun dan... menyebalkan, haha aku puas gomapta." Kyungsoo puas dengan karyanya melumerkan es krimnya pada kemeja kotak-kotak merah hitam namja tersebut, baekhyun melongo dengan perbuatan sahabatnya yang terkesan berlebihan menurutnya tapi baekhyun tahu kyungsoo pasti marah besar atas perlakuan namja tersebut pada sahabatnya, lalu mereka pergi meninggalkan namja yang masih diam di tempat mencerna kejadian yang dialaminya barusan, setelah bunyi pintu tertutup namja tersebut berteriak frustasi mengacak rambutny kesal merutuki yeoja yang baru saja mengerjainya.

Coz Your My Destiny

"kyungie apa itu tidak berlebihan ?." tanya baekhyun khawatir pada sahabatnya yang kini sedang berkonsentrasi pada pekerjaannya menyetir mobil menuju perjalanan pulang.

"sudahlah baekie jangan khawatir dia tidak mengenal kau dan aku." Jawabnya santai.

"kau ini dia pasti mengingat wajah kita kyungie-ah." Baekhyun mulai resah sekarang.

"ya sudah jika aku bertemu lagi dengannya aku akan meminta maaf." Ucap kyungsoo yang tak tahu benarnya.

Coz Your My Destiny

"ahh dasar yeoja sialan aku tak terima... awas saja kau bocah..hahh." rutuk seorang namja sepanjang jalan menuju kamarnya yang berada pada lantai atas.

"hee kau kenapa sayang ?." lalu muncul lagi seorang yeoja paruh baya menghampiri namja tersebut.

"eomma ada yang jahat padaku." Rengeknya pada sang eomma yang ternyata yeoja paruh baya tersebut.

"dasar kau ini ceroboh sekali.." sang eomma mengomel.

"ini bukan salahku eommaaa.." teriaknya cerewet seperti seorang gadis yang tak mau dirinya disalahkan.

"aish tak perlu teriak-teriak juga, lalu kenapa ?"

"semua itu karena yeoja!" jawabnya.

"eih kau ini sama yeoja saja kalah ?" heran sang eomma pada anaknya yang selalu kalah dengan seorang yeoja.

"aish terserah eomma." Jawabnya imut-imut menggembungkn pipinya lucu. Meninggalkan eommanya yang terheran kenapa anaknya yang besar dan tampan itu begitu menggemaskan dan manja.

Coz Your My Destiny

"happy birthday baby panda.." cup seorang namja tampan berambut pirang yang tinggi menawan mengecup bibir kucing milik seorang yeoja tinggi yang manis dan cantik dalam balutan gaun cantik nan anggun berwarna putih gading rambutnya yang berelombang sepinggang berwarna hitam pekat dan berponi menutupi dahi membingkai cantik wajah manis itu lalu wajah yang ditaburi make up tipis menambah kecantikan natural yeoja tersebut membuatnya lebih bersinar di antara kerumunan orang yang kini menghadiri acara ulang tahunnya yang ke 22.

"fiuh kau seperti malaikat penolong malam ini huang zitao." Dia bersiul dan memuji dengan seduktif tepat di samping telinga yeoja yang dipanggilnya huang zi tao itu membuat yeoja itu kegelian karenanya dan nampak semu pink yang terlihat manis di sekitar pipi gembil yeoja t ersebut.

"kau jahat oppa berarti aku terlihat seperti malaikat yang perfect saat aku memakai gaun cantik ini" protesnya tidak terima pada pria tampan yang memujinya tadi lalu menggembungkan pipinya imut.

"bukan begitu chagie, kau tampak bersinar di tengah kerumunan manusia-manusia ini." Balasnya memberi pengertian pada yeojanya atas ucapannya yang salah, yeoja tersebut semakin menambahkan rona pink di pipinya.

"dan..seksi." tambah sang pria tampan tersebut ia merinding sekarang lalu memukul pelan lengan pria tersebut."dasar pervert.." ucapnya malu-malu memukul lengan sang pria yang menggodanya. "dan yang kau sebut pervert itu adalah nampyeon yang tampan dari yeoja manis dan seksi huang zitao yang sekarang berulang tahun yang ke 22." Di tengah kegiatan lovey dovey pasangan suami istri itu muncullah dua orang yang menurut mereka pengganggu.

"EONNIE!" seru kedua yeoja cantik yang memanggilnya eonnie,mengagetkannya yang satu di sebelah kanan yeoja mungil bermata bulat berbibir penuh dan di sebelah kiri yeoja mungil bermata sipit mereka mengapit yeoja yang di panggilnya eonnie.

"SAENGHIL CHUKKHAE TAO EONNIEE...!" teriaknya lagi membuat semua mata memandang ketiga yeoja cantik tersebut sambil menyodorkan kado yang tadi sudah di rancangnya pagi ini.

"kyaa hiks..hiks..hiks.. Gomawo kyungie baekkie kalian yeodongsaeng eonnie yang imut." Tao menangis tersedu karena kejutan dari kedua yeodongsaengnya yang imut nan lucu itu. Lalu menerima kado dari mereka. kemudian tao merentangkan tangannya disambut hangat oleh kyungsoo dan baekhyun mereka berpelukan bagai teletubis.

"eonnie aku merindukanmu.." ucap kyungsoo pada eonnienya.

"aku juga.." baekhyun menambahkan.

"ahaha nde eonnie juga merindukan kalian sayang." Ucap tao tersenyum lembut.

"eonnie dia siapa ?" tanya kyungsoo yang sedari tadi mereka datang kesini melihat eonnienya sangat dekat dengan pria tinggi dan tampan yang mereka acuhkan karena pertemuan acara mari saling-rindu-dengan-eonnie-dan-yeodongsaengnya.

"oh itu dia pacar eonnie" ucap tao pada kedua yeoja dihadapannya lalu mereka terkejut bersama. "aku mengenalnya saat tahun kedua kuliah ku di kanada saat itu appa menyuruhku untuk mengantar berkasnya yang tertinggal di rumah untuk rapat paginya dengan rekan kerja samanya aku yang mem"

"kalian mau mengenalnya ?" ucap tao pada mereka lalu di susul anggukan oleh kedua yeoja mungil itu.

"kris oppa kemarilah ada yang ingin mengenalmu." Tao sedikit berteriak memanggil kekasihnya yang sedikit jauh dengannya melihat kris sedang berbicara dengan seseorang.

"wae, chagie ?" tanya kekasih tao.

"perkenalkan dirimu pada kedua yeodongsaengku."

"hm annyeong naneun wu yifan imnida nampyeon tampan dari huang zitao kalian bisa memanggilku Kris." Wu yifan atau kris memperkenalkan dirinya dengan rasa over PD pada kyungsoo dan baekhyun membuat tao merah padam kedua yeoja mungil itu terkejut saat kris berkata nampyeon.

"ish oppa jangan terlalu percaya diri kau ini."

"jadi mana yang benar eonnie ?" tanya baekhyun.

"eonnie/oppa." Ucap keduanya.

"ahh terserah kalian, tapi kalian begitu serasi. Yakan baekkie ?" oceh kyungsoo dengan nada takjub pada keduanya seakan di depannya adalah pasangan yang berasal dari negeri dongeng. Pasangan yang telah di sebut itu terkikik geli. Kemudian mulailah obrolan panjang antara ketiga yeoja cantik nan manis dan satu namja tampan bak pangeran.

"kris hyung, tao-ah" sapa seorang namja menghentikan pembicaraan mereka.

"hahh kyungie itu.."

"apa ? HAH KAU !"

TBC

Nah loh siapa orang itu kan belum tentu itu jongin a.k.a kai bukan ?

penasaran?

Kalo mauu ini ff lanjot o review apapun itu caranya demi kelancaran menulisku dan kelancaran ff ini, makasih.

Kalo reviewnya menurut ane banyak dan mau ngelanjot ni ff bakal di lanjot kalo nggak di apus aja lah ato di tinggalin udah gini aja.

gomawo


End file.
